


She Talks to Rainbows

by za_bee97



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bounty Hunters, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, Romance, Sibling bond, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/za_bee97/pseuds/za_bee97
Summary: What will happen now that everything is out in the open? How are Sterling and Blair going to deal with such a major shift in their family dynamic?Now that John Steven's is back, what danger does that bring to the girls and their lives?And most importantly, where does the fate of April and Sterling stand in this situation?This is sort of a continuation of where the series left off, with my own spin to it. Sterling/April centric.
Relationships: Sterling Wesley/April Stevens, Sterling Wesley/Blair Wesley
Comments: 49
Kudos: 330





	1. Pocket full of stones

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, everyone. Although I'm usually more of a reader than a writer. I really liked a lot of the elements of the show and wanted to sort of see what I could do. I think there's a lot potential to write some good fics for Teenage Bounty Hunters and if this story turns out to be something that you guys enjoy and want more. I am open to more prompts and ideas. 
> 
> Hope you like this!

It had been 68 hours, 26 minutes since she had last seen Sterling Wesley.

The blue eyed blonde had a habit of disappearing quite a lot, April had figured in the last few days she had gotten to be a part of Sterling’s life again. 

After all these years of desperately attempting to hate her, April just couldn’t do it anymore. From the moment she had felt the tall girls lips on hers. The want she had so carefully buried inside of her from all those years ago flared up again. Sterling was everything April could ever want. In the last few days, she had felt more alive than she ever had in years. That scared her and grounded her at the same time.

But the perfect bubble they had created, that only consisted of just the two of them had to pop eventually. The arrival of her father was a slap back to reality.

So April did what she did best. She pushed Sterling away. Looking in to those big azure eyes that had been rimmed with tears and telling her this may be the end for them. It was one of the hardest things she had done. She could tell how much she had hurt the girl and to top things off she had decided to involve Luke in it all too. 

But really, was it a reason enough for Sterling to completely go AWOL on all her socials and not even give a single reply to the 100 messages and missed calls April had sent.

There was something wrong. This wasn’t just about their break up. But then what is it? April wondered. Was she hurt? Or in danger? 

She just knew, had a bad feeling that something was up. The more she thought about this, the more anxious she felt. Her stomach churning the way it did every time her parents had a violent fight. Or the day she found out about her father beating a sex worker.

She needed to know where Sterling was and she needed to know now. 

It was past midnight. The brunette jumped off her bed and decided then and there that something needed to be done. April was never the one to be spontaneous or rash. She wasn’t one of those teenagers who sneaked out of the house or did questionable things that would get her in trouble with her parents.

A very major reason why her father was so warm to her. She never broke the rules. Maybe a part of her sought out John Steven’s approval so much that these thoughts never came to her mind in the first place. But they were now. Ever since April had found out about what her father had done, her disappointment somewhat overshadowed the bond they had shared. At least for the time being. She sincerely hoped her father gelt guilty and promised the lord to not do it again. 

Also, technically this wasn’t supposed to be ‘sneaking out’ for a party but rather as a concern for the safety of someone she cared deeply for. April didn’t feel guilty. 

This needed to be done otherwise she would spend another sleepless night in her bed wondering what had happened to Sterling. 

So she grabbed a hoodie, her phone, wallet and put on some perfume, in the hopes that she would actually be successful and get to see the blonde. April needed to be careful. While it was past midnight, her father had a habit of spending hours in his study. Sometimes with his friends and sometimes alone. The biggest problem was to get through the main door without him noticing. 

She strutted down the stairs, her foot steps echoed in their enormous house. She hated that sound, it reminded her of how empty and cold her house was when there was only her and her parents. No servants, no guests, no gatherings. Just the three Steven’s. A dysfunctional family that seemed to be the most comfortable when separate. 

Her mother probably had Xanax and a bottle of wine to put herself to sleep. So she wasn’t going to be a problem. The only problem was the light coming from the ajar door of the study. He was up.

April closed her eyes and cursed her luck. There was no way she could go through now without her father noticing. 

Maybe if she just went for it. April closed her eyes in frustration and let out a sigh. She swiftly carried herself as quietly as she could till the door of the study. 

She could hear her father talking to someone in a hushed tone. She peered through the small crack in the door. From the looks of it, he was walking in circles around the length of the rug near the fire place in his study. Another bulky figure of a man she couldn’t quite see that well sat on one of the armchairs with a cigarette. 

“I need information, Matthew.” His tone was stern and cold, like it always got when he demanded something from someone “How in the hell did they know what I did? And more importantly what more do they know?”

“Leave that up to me, sir. Our men are going keep close tabs on both of them.” The bulky man said in a thick Italian accent “I’m curious as you are. And so is big boss.” 

It was then, John faltered his perpetual circumlocution “He knows about this? He knows who took me in to the police?”

“Word has gotten around. He’s just as surprised as the rest of us about who took you in.” Matthew gibed, and from the sound of the glass banging on the table, April was sure her father did not take the mocking undertone so well “I’m sorry sir, you know what I meant. It’s just surprising that two girls...”

“Listen here you dip shit.” His father piped, rage and passiveness evident in his tone “I know what I saw, they were trained and armed. They might look like your average teenage girls, but they are not. So I suggest you and your ghouls better start tracking them before they target someone else from the group or come for me again.” 

John walked over to the table, unlocking one of the drawers and picked up two files. “Here is everything that we know about them so far. And it isn’t much, which is what concerns me and should concern ya’ll too.”

Matthew skimmed over the files and stood up, seemingly ready to leave.   
“We need to keep close tabs on them. Find out who they work for before we figure out our next move.”

“The hell we do.”


	2. Ease Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterling deals with the aftermath of everything that went down. When she finally shows up to school, April tries to get answers about her disappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning guys, it's a long one.

Every morning for 4 days, Sterling tried to make her mind up that this would be the day she got over it and be back in her routine. She would resume her life again. Like nothing ever happened, like the dynamic of her entire family had not been shifted. Sterling was very used to deflecting any negative emotion that came her way. Always finding it easy to forgive and forget. That was just how she was built and she was so grateful to the lord for that. 

There had been situations in her life where she had been the subject to hate or unjust. That came with the price of being a ‘pretty & popular’ girl in high school. Although loved by most, there were always criticizers. Such as April and her side kicks. Yes, the same April who eventually became romantically involved with her. Which was by far the most amusing and surprisingly beautiful thing Sterling had experienced. 

A small smile crept on her face every time she thought about how their relationship had evolved. But only to falter right after she was reminded of their last conversation. 

April had been so good for her and they had such good chemistry. It was undeniable that they had potential for a really successful future together. She felt like she was finally with someone who challenged her mind, body and soul. Someone who got things the way she did, someone who was intuitive the way she was. Even if it was short lived, even if April didn’t want them to be together anymore. 

But let’s not forget the fact that she was the reason why the brunettes father had gone to jail and their family became a stigma in the community. So if there was even a slight chance of her getting back with her former nemesis before. There most certainly wasn’t one now.

In the last 4 days she spent disconnected from the world. There were times Sterling almost cackled at herself out of pity. She knew how much her parents were concerned, how much Blair was concerned. But she just wanted to shut it all out. From the moment they had come back from that trailer park. She had not spoken a word to anyone properly. She had not left her room at all either. The other three Wesley’s had tried numerous times to get through to her. Till the point Blair was crying or screaming at her, even her mom had hysterically broken down right in front of her because she wouldn’t even eat her food. But there were just too many things to process all at once and that had some how short circuited her response to things. 

She wasn’t the person who she thought she was anymore. Literally. 

Every conscious thought rooted from this statement. She prayed to God for answers, for any sort of sign that would help her, guide her. Make her helplessness go away, even forget that she knows who her real mother is. She was desperate to move on at this point, for the sake of everyone.

Nothing was working. 

Until it did.

For the first time, the strange ability of telepathy that Sterling and Blair shared, somehow gave the blonde access into Blair’s dream that night.

They were in 6th grade, again. Timmy Bridget, a boy with spiky hair and a shirt too tight for his body with his bully friends was calling the then 12 year old Blair the southern witch. A name that God knows how got attached to the her twins’s name. They did not drop it until high school. Sterling rolled her eyes at the scene playing out in-front of her. 

Blair always had a harder time adjusting at school than she did. But Sterling always protected her, told her they were jealous and that her sense of humor and overall demeanor was too mature for the kids in class.

“I’m going to kill you in your sleep you clown.” Blair screeched, her small yet plump face red with anger.“I guess that’s what witches do. You want me to leave the window open….witch.” he mocked, his groupies laughed and high-fived him. 

The joke was lame even for a middle-schooler, Sterling mused. 

“Back off Timmy!” Sterling could see her 12 year old self quickly coming between the two before things got heated. Blair put on a tough show even when she was a kid, but the blonde could see the slight shine in her eyes. Tears were about to form any second and her heart sunk every time it happened. She needed protection and as always, Sterling took it upon herself.

The bully definitely seemed annoyed by her sudden entry, they always did. “Or what blondie? You’re going to hit me with your barbie pencil kit?” He poked her in the shoulder.

Being a pre-teen girl and someone making fun of her Barbie kit. Sterling was appalled “How dare you!” She gasped. He laughed at this and turned around to high-five his friends again.

Dweebs and their habit of high-fiving on everything seemed to be a common theme at the time.

Sterling took this opportunity to signal Blair for the cup the brunette held in her hand. Within a second, her pout turned into a mischievous smirk. The dark haired sister splashed the very orange contents of the cup directly on his face. They did not wait for his reaction even, turning the other way hand in hand, running without looking back at the obviously slithering Timmy who was definitely behind them as they ran for the girls bathroom. Thankfully, they made it inside alive. They knew he wouldn’t dare come here. 

There were other girls, mostly seniors in the bathroom who were applying lipgloss and mascara. Something the pre-teen twins were only allowed to do on a rare occasion. They gave the pair a weird look but continued with whatever it was they were doing. Blair shoved Sterling in one of the bathroom stalls and went in too. 

“Do you think he is going to come inside?” Sterling wheezed, still short on air from the run. Now that the thrill of giving the jerk some of the Wesley medicine was done. This was the point where Sterling freaked out, being the miss goodie two shoes between the two.

“Nah, and even if he does-“ Blair’s sentence was cut off short when the bathroom door slammed and in came an angry and disheveled Timmy. The girls outside the stalls screamed at the intruder.

“Get the hell out you creep!” One of the girls exclaimed.

“I’m sorry I was just-“ he still scanned the room, ignoring the disgust on the group’s face. The two trouble making sisters were probably in the bathroom stalls “I know you bitches are in there!” He was fuming, Sterling gulped.

Before Timmy could make a move though, he was slammed by a JanSport bag right in his face.

“Ouch!” Blair almost broke into a laugh. Sterling quickly covered the brunettes mouth while trying to stifle her own.

“Get out right now or we’re going to the principle!” One of the seniors groused.

“Alright, I’m sorry.” He raised his hands in defeat and angrily stomped outside. The twins let out a sigh of relief and then broke into laughter. 

“He’s totally going to try to find a way to get back at us.” Blair giggled, clearly satisfied with the turn of events.

“Darn it, do you think we should apologize?” The blonde queried, almost feeling bad. Maybe it was not a very christian thing to spill that orange juice all over Timmy. The lord clearly told them not to take vengeance and be patient. What did they did was definitely not that. 

“Meh, he got what he deserved Sterl. Chill, would you?” The darker twin asserted with a hand on her shoulder. Blair’s confidence always made her feel calm in these situations. “Thank you for the help, by the way. Although, clearly I did not need it.” She added, emphasis on the last few words.

“Clearly.” Sterling rolled her eyes “I love you, dummy.”

“I love you more.” Blair grinned. In her heart, the brunette truly believed that to be true. She knew she could loved no one more than her sister. It just was that way. They hugged each other before leaving the stall. Blair still on her high from giving Timmy Bridget a taste of his own medicine.

Sterling woke up with a jolt. Feeling as though her subconscious had travelled out of her for this dream and just gotten back in. She looked at the clock, it was 5am in the morning. Her chest felt heavy with a mix of nostalgia and adoration for her sister. Yes, her sister.

This was the sign she asked the lord for.

She closed her eyes, inhaled a deep breath, exhaled slowly and counted till 10 before she opened her eyes. Something she did when she needed sort out her mind. Let the negatives out. Sterling was never the one to truly open up her emotions and feelings that easy. And if she were honest, it was so much more convenient that way. People didn’t need to know what was actually going on in her head. Why cause trouble? Present the best version of yourself every time.

The only person who she felt like she could open up to was April. That’s why it was so intoxicating yet scary to be with her. Because with her, Sterling noticed that her usually contained emotions would beg to jump out. Whether it was happiness, sadness, frustration or whatever. They always escalated. It was almost addictive, the feelings that April’s presence could bring out. Their last interaction however, had made her into a blabbering mess. It was getting harder by the second to get a word out without feeling the need to break down. Just like any other situation that involved the two of them. Sterling’s emotions were at their peak, only this time it was just hurt and anguish. Like a knife to her gut. 

Why had it hurt so much?

Because even till the end, the prospect of the two of them seemed hopeful. It was still something she could hold on to. She could wait for as long as she could, if it meant there was even an ounce of chance that April would eventually be able to break from the chains of the narrow minded society they lived in. But then when April broke the news of her father being back from Jail. Any tiny ray of hope she had for their future went down the drain. “I don’t know” were her last words to the brunette. Sterling had choked on a sob. Before the wave of emotions crashed her already heaving chest, she knew this conversation needed to be over. It was too hard to be around April after that moment. 

Sterling shook her head, trying to get the memory out of her head. She needed to get out of her own mind otherwise she knew she would fall into an abyss of sorrow, spite, resentment and every negative emotion that she had so perfectly deflected over the years.

So she strutted out of the room, for the first time in 5 days. Everyone was still asleep. She made her way to the room nearest to hers, Blair’s. There was no point of knocking, they were sisters after all. Blair still slept like a child, in a fetal position. Sterling dropped herself down on the empty side and wrapped her arms around the still sleeping brunette. She couldn’t help but gently squeeze her sister who now stirred awake. 

“Sterling?” She whispered “What are you doing? Is everything okay?” 

“Yes” Sterling cuddled into her more and Blair turned around so that they could see each other “Cant I just hug my sister?” She responded with a smile. 

It was then that Blair started bawling and hugged her back even tighter “I missed you so much. Please...” Sterling stroked her hair for comfort “Please just don’t go blank like that again. I can’t handle myself without you…literally.” she said between hiccups. 

“I’m sorry, Blair.” Sterling sighed “It won’t happen again, I promise.” 

After Sterling had finally broken her silence, the sisters weighed in about how to actually go with everything at this point. The two of them had decided that they needed to stop sulking around and actually go back to the way things were. Shutting themselves off in the house was not doing anything but making things worse. They had to try to move on and that meant they needed to get back to their daily routine. And that meant going to school.

And making amends with their parents.

Neither of them were talking to the two adults of the house, despite Debbie’s best efforts to explain why they kept it a secret. Now that the initial blow was over, the twins tried to comprehend why they kept such a big secret from them in the first place. The answer every time they got was that their parents were only trying to protect them from something they would have not been able to understand as kids.

It still hurt though and neither of them were ready to trust their mother yet.

“What made you come out of it, though?” Blair quizzed while straightening her hair. She wanted to look better than how she felt. This was the first day this week the girls were actually going to show up to school after all.

Sterling was carefully styling her hair in-front of Blair’s full length mirror. Almost done with her very neat half pony tail “Timmy Bridget in 6th grade.” She grinned.

The brunette dramatically dropped her straightener “What the fuck. How’d you…” she gasped animatedly in a way that was just so…Blair.

“I don’t know. I was able to somehow travel into your dream last night. I don’t know what it meant…if it was supposed to be symbolic, that you’re still my sister.” Sterling wondered, Blair tried not to be affected by the last few words “Or that this is just a new add on to our unique communication skills.”

“Maybe we should ask Mom” Blair mumbled, not sure how Sterling would react. “I have a feeling she and Aunt Dana can do the same twin telepathy thing.”

“I don’t think I’m ready to talk to mom yet.” Sterling stated “I’ll be normal, act like everything is okay. But I need a little space. From dad too.” She was too hurt to not lash out if they were to confront about anything right now. Best to leave things be for the time being.

Time heals all wounds right? She hoped to God that was true.

“Me too.” Blair agreed.

“Blair, you don’t need to do that.” Sterling shook her head, her eyes brimmed with tears “They’re your parents an-“

“Don’t you dare utter those words young lady.” Debbies voice boomed from Blair’s doorway, her eyes red and puffy. They weren’t sure how long she had been standing there. She stopped in-front of Sterling and in that moment, the younger blonde felt overwhelmed and small. Like when they got scolded for doing something wrong when they were kids. “We are your family. I am your mother and Anderson is your father. You can have space to absorb all of this. But know that whatever I did, was to protect you, my daughter.” She emphasized on the last words with a finger pointing at Sterling’s chest. The older blonde was literally shaking at this point and so was she “You hear me?”

The entire thing was so intense that even Blair didn’t dare say anything.

“Yes Ma’am.” Was all Sterling had to say. 

There was still a long way to go, a lot of explanations from the parents’s side and a lot of questions from the twin’s. But it felt like there was a silent agreement between the four of them to resume things back to normal...as much as they could at this point.

Sterling had yet to buy a new phone. So if anyone had bothered to check in was obviously going to question her disappearance and lack of responding. She expected Luke to be concerned, a couple of her friends from the fellowship. Definitely not April though, since she had made it clear where they stood. And it was not together. Honestly at this point, Sterling thought that maybe April was right after all. This wasn’t the right time for them, no matter how much Sterling wanted it to be. She needed to respect April’s decision, no matter how much it was going to hurt seeing the short brunette. 

She wished they could at least be friends though somewhere down the road. But not anytime soon. Any interaction with her would only leave more salt in her wounds and tears in her eyes. And she didn’t want to cry again, at least not in front of the girl who claimed she was here to stay but never did. 

—————————————————

April’s mental capacity was too high to ever have the feeling of an information overload. But after overhearing her father’s conversation with...whoever that that punk man was. She was officially in over her head from thinking too much. Thinking about her father and his colloquy in the study. Thinking about Sterling and her disappearance. It got to the point that she had the most bizarre thought; that the two matters were linked to eachother. 

Her father did mention two teenage girls. Both Blair and Sterling had been missing from school. 

It couldn’t be.

Or could it?

No way. April shook her head. Her father had said that they were armed, dangerous and had combat skills. And let’s be honest, the twins might be a little fiddle footed with tendencies to do stupid shit. But they were harmless. April would have noticed something unusual about Sterling in the time they had reconnected and gotten close. Right?

Okay, she needed to stop with the overthinking. It was fine at home when she was alone and had nothing to do. But not at the damn school. She needed to focus on her studies and her grades. And this entire week, she had not been up on her A-game at all. April had really lost her footing in academics since shit went down the drain. Being the best didn’t even bring her joy anymore. With Sterling being gone, there was no one to challenge her or illicit that drive from her by just their presence. 

Even Ellen had been concerned. One of the two of her best students had been absent almost the entire week and the other just seemed physically present but not mentally.

April’s already vexed mind was caught off guard when the subject of her thoughts stepped in to the classroom. The first thing the April noticed was how pale the blue eyed beauty had become, like she had shut her self off from getting any sun the last few days. Her body structure had always been tall and bony, but she appeared thinner. Her black blazer seemed looser, as it hung around her shoulders. Her jaw line seemed sharper than before and her stance was definitely not of the ever confident Sterling Wesley but rather solitary.

April willed herself to not make eye contact and turn around to face the teacher who seemed to be eyeing the twin sisters back and forth too. Expecting them to say something about their absence.

“Sterling, Blair…you have missed the entire week of classes. I expect you to catch up with the rest of the class and complete your assignments.” She spoke and Blair let out an audible groan “You can take help from any of the students. April could you maybe-“

“Its fine Miss Krause, I’ll just get some guidance from Luke and we’ll be up to speed. Thank you.” Sterling said abruptly before April or anyone else could respond. 

Luke nodded and gave her a bright smile that made April want to throw up “Yes, I can help Sterling for everything.” He chirped, Sterling gave him a half grin and shook her head. Blair rolled her eyes at him “Oh and yes, Blair too definitely.” He added shyly and swiped his long hair back the way that made girls swoon. 

For the entire duration of the class, even though she had her back turned towards the blonde and they couldn’t even see each other. There was a crackling in the air around them, which only they could feel but neither of the two knew the other felt it too. Sterling was not being her usual cheery at all though. By the end of class, April was frustrated by Sterling’s lack of response to any signal she sent her way. She was acting so indifferent, that even when the short brunette ‘accidentally’ dropped a pen and turned around to pick it up, Sterling didn’t even bother to look anywhere but the notebook on her desk. April did get a sight of how weary her eyes looked though.

Looks like she wasn’t the only one exhausted from sleepless nights.

Time could possibly not move slower. So when the bell rang and before Sterling could move around her desk to leave. April had slapped her hand on her desk to get her attention “Stop.” She muttered abruptly. It garnered more acknowledgement from their peers than she wanted. Even Ezequiel and Hannah B gave her a skeptical look. But her ice cold stare was enough to make every prying eye look away and leave.

Sterling didn’t seem to be intimidated by it. And she did choose to stay, much to April’s relief. Blair bided by her twin’s side to offer support and gave April the most intimidating protective sister look she could muster “You want me to stay?” She asked her twin.

“No, it’s alright. I’ll find you afterwards.” Sterling assured. 

And with that, Blair left. Leaving the two ex best friends/ex lovers/whateverthefucktheywere and the clearly dysphoric energy surrounding them alone. 

“Where the hell have you been?” April demanded, searching for her blue eyes. Even now, Sterling chose to look anywhere but directly at her and that made April all the more infuriated about everything.

“Why does it matter April?” the blonde stated lethargically.

“Because it does Sterling.” April retorted with fervor “And can you at least look at me when I’m speaking to you?” She said. Her eyes softened when Sterling did manage to finally look at her. There was a sea of emotions behind those blue eyes that April knew was dying to come out. 

But for the first time, it was Sterling who had her walls up. 

“What do you want April?” Sterling intoned defeatedly. She was just tired and wanted to get over whatever the short brunette wanted to say. April felt as though Sterling was expecting her to say something detrimental. Like she was waiting for another painful blow to come her way. Granted that April had left that impression from their last conversation. But it still broke her heart to see the person responsible for her short lived happiness being so tense around her. 

She reached out for the Sterling’s hand, feeling her heart flutter the moment her skin connected with the blonde’s. She closed her eyes to revel in it, feeling as though it had been way too long “I want to know if you’re okay?” April professed softly “Why weren’t you coming to school Sterling?” 

Sterling had been frozen this entire time, trying to overcome the jittery feeling caused by April’s hand in hers. She wanted to slip her hand away and leave but it felt too curative to let go just yet. It was as if April’s touch was was healing the hurt she concealed. The shorter girls’s hand in hers had always made her feel grounded and sure of herself. Like she could do big things in the world, get by any hurdle as long as the fiery yet delicate brunette stood by her side. 

But that was just a reverie at this point.

April’s gentle squeeze to her fingers made her snap out of her haze. The blonde exhaled a breath she didn’t realize she was holding “I got kidnapped” She blurted, startling April and regretting even mentioning it in the first place. It would have been better if no one knew. “Its a long story but I’m fine.” She finished.

“What? How-“ April sputtered with concern, trying to search the blondes face for any kind of damage. “Sterling what the hell happened? Are you alright?” She continued, her tone laced with distress, leading Sterling to confirm that the first girl ever to break her heart at least actually did care for her. April had involuntarily now placed her hand on her cheek., Sterling couldn’t help but lean in “You need to tell me Sterling. Please.” April pleaded softly. 

The emotions that Sterling had promised to contain about this situation from the moment she stepped out from her 5 day solitude were aching to come out through April’s comfort. Sterling willed herself to reach out for the warm hand on her cheek to remove it. Almost finding it impossible with the way April was looking back and forth between her lips and her eyes. Engorged with longing that Sterling was sure she was mirroring too. 

“This isn’t the time or place for this.” Sterling faltered, backing away from their moment. April tensed as well, suddenly conscious about the setting they were in. 

“We can continue this somewhere else, after school.” April coaxed, catching herself from staring into the abyss of blue in-front of her before she did something regretful. Sterling was hurt and that should be her priority, not her hormones. She shook her head. “I mean, talking about what is happening with you. You seem so weary, it’s concerning.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, April.” Sterling had switched back to not maintaining eye contact again “Considering your father…” who probably wants me dead “and you said so yourself. We can’t be together.” She drawled out the last words, finding it hard to say them out loud. 

“I’m not taking no for an answer. Please Sterling I just…really need to know...” April sniffled, forcing Sterling to look into her tear brimmed eyes. “Because nothing is making sense anymore. Since the moment I left you.”

The helplessness in April’s tone was enough for Sterling to cave in. The blonde always found it hard to say no to anyone. So how the hell was she supposed to say no to April of all the people. The girl who dwelled in her heart constantly despite the circumstances. 

“Alright.” Sterling caved in, easing the tense moment. April gathered herself too, as much as she could. “After school.”

“So where do you want to meet then?” April eagerly questioned “It needs to be-“

“A secret and somewhere hidden. From everyone else and your father, I know....you were right, it’s for the best.” Sterling finished for her, it was laced with a hint of discomfort and umbrage, April noticed. But she wasn’t sure if it was due to secrecy being a high level requirement in order to spend time with April or something else. Did Sterling have a reason for wanting to hide from prying eyes too now? April wasn’t sure, but it was better to ignore it...for now.

“Where do you suggest we meet then?” She asked. Sterling went over the list of places that would be deemed safe and private in her head. Until she had a lightbulb moment.

“Oh, I know where.” She smirked, her mood had actually improved now because of it and it amused April too. 

“Care to tell me?”

“So I have this friend who is out of town for a couple of days. He gave me and Blair his keys before leaving...” Sterling’s answer was cut short because of a phone call. Whoever it was at the other end seemed to have caught her full attention now and that made April raise an eye brow. It made her uneasy. Not in a skeptical way but more in a jealous way. Sterling had yet to see that side of her but April knew now wasn’t the time to throw something like this at the blonde. Plus, whatever they had wasn’t sturdy enough at the moment either. 

The conversation was no more than a minute. But Sterling was listening intently to whatever the person on the other end had to say. Adding in nothing but nods and ‘yes’ to the conversation “We’ll be there, don’t worry.” She reassured and cut the call. Right at the time, she had also gotten a message that made her scrunch her eyebrows. When Sterling looked up from her phone, April who had her arms folded and her back straight in an HBIC stance. Trying her best to hide her annoyance about the whole thing. 

Sterling rolled her eyebrows playfully, finding the whole thing entirely too cute “I’m sorry, as I was saying...it’s completely safe and private. No one will know you were there, I assure you. Be there in an hour after school. I’ll text you the address.” The blonde concluded. And with a chaste kiss to her cheek and the gentlest smile that was entirely reserved for April, Sterling quickly grabbed her bag and left. 

April waited for the butterflies to die down before leaving. “God, I missed you.” She muttered under her breath, her cheek still tingling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this. Not satisfied, but I had to get this chapter out of the way to get to the good stuff (which obviously means more intimate Stepril moments).
> 
> Hope it wasn't that bad. I'm sorry for the mistakes. English isn't my first language but I'm trying to get better!


	3. Adorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains scenes that are of sexual nature. If you're not into it, skip the middle.

Sterling found Blair in the cafeteria, the brunette was slurping down noodles like there was no tomorrow. “What? I’m finally getting my appetite back a little. Let me live!” She jested.

Sterling shook her head with a chuckle. She sat down on the chair across from her and eagerly leaned in “Yolanda called. She wants to meet with us at some point today.”

Since Bowser had decided to take a few days off from work. Claiming that he needed some time to relax, he had left the girls in charge of handling anything related to ‘skip’ duties. Not that they were allowed to handle a case completely on their own but it was something. He had also told them to look over the operations of the yogurt shop too and check in if anything went wrong. Blair had went over a few times to see if everything was okay. Sterling had yet to show, but they all understood.

“Finally some action.” Blair threw her fist in the air excitedly “Lets go after school?”

“Ummm, I might have some plans right after school.” Sterling pulled a strand of hair behind her ears and made the constipated face she always did when she was deciphering whether she should lie or not. Blair knew what that look meant and rolled her eyes. “I have to meet April.” She sighed, looking across from their seats to the other side of the cafeteria longingly at the bossy girl. She was sitting with her posse but still glancing at Sterling every time she got a chance.

“Well no surprise there.” Blair deadpanned “Weren’t you guys broken up because she doesn’t want to come out yet?” She asked.

“We’re not together…together. It’s just that.” She overlooked at the girl again, who was looking at her too. It was a split second but it sent shivers down her spine nonetheless. “As crazy as it may sound. I actually think she’s good for me Blair. And I need that. I need someone who I can open up to and be myself with. Even if it’s in hiding because her father is out of jail.” She avowed.

Blair almost choked on her spit, “Wait, wha- John Steven’s is back? And you’re telling me this now!” The brunette sputtered.

“Yes Blair, he’s back. That’s why me and April broke up in the first place. That’s the reason why she can’t come out. He’s supposed to hate ‘us gays’” Sterling disclosed, air quoting the last bit.

“Wait wait wait. So let me get this straight…or gay?” Blair quipped and wiggled her eyebrows. Earning an eye roll from her sister who motioned for her to continue “John Stevens. The apparently very powerful rich man, who we knocked and arrested is out of prison. And you.” She pointed a finger at the blonde “Who not only captured him and are the reason why he was in jail in the first place. Is now fucking his daughter too? This sounds like a plot for Ms. Graham’s telenovela script.” Blair ended with a mock laugh.

“Hey, it’s not like that!” Sterling pouted “We haven’t fucked.” She grumbled under her breath, earning a death glare from her sister.

“Sterling are you crazy? I thought you were supposed to be the responsible one out of us two.” She hissed.

“I am Blair. We are extremely cautious about our interactions.” Blair had to admit, she had not caught on when the two of them were hooking up, she nodded “And I’m not even sure how this is all going to turn out. Me and April. So please just trust me and let me figure this all out. I’m not going to blow our cover and I’m definitely going to steer clear from her dad...for her sake and ours.”

Blair shrugged “Okay and where do you plan on meeting her anyways? Miss I know what I’m doing?”

Sterling hesitated a little before telling her “At Bowser’s apartment.”

“Did you ask at least?”

“Yes, obviously. I texted him and he replied instantly with a yes and picture of him at the beach.” Sterling smiled, and shuffled her bag to find her phone. She opened the picture and showed it to Blair.

“Aweee, look at Bowsey Wowsey chilling with the elderly.” She chirped and made a puppy dog face.

“Blair they’re his age.”

“Whatever. I miss him.” She grumbled “Now what am I supposed to do after school when you’re exchanging spit with April? I wish Miles was still there...or not, I suppose.” Sterling caught on to the hurt behind the last lines and reached out for her hand.

“Why don’t you go overlook yogurtopia? See if all is going well? You can pick me up after I’m done and we can go to Yolanda.” Sterling assured.

—————————————————————————————————————————

April straightened herself in the large mirror by the entrance before heading out for the car. There was no one home anyways so she wasn’t worried about being questioned even a little bit. Her nerves would’ve cracked under her fathers or mother’s scrutiny as to why she came home just to take a shower and dress up very nicely.

She was at the front door of the apartment, nervously shuffling her feet until the door finally opened to reveal a semi casually dressed Sterling. She looked fresh in the hygienic kind of way but awfully tired in the eyes.

“Hey there pretty lady! Come on in.” Sterling gestured her inside full cow boy style. It made her laugh and admire the girl. She loved that despite the fact Sterling had definitely something intense going on in her life right now, she never missed a chance to swoon April by her charming antics.

“Here. I made some snacks for you.” April handed her two perfectly wrapped containers. One on top of the other. “There’s sandwiches in one and fruit in the other.”

“You made these yourself?.” Sterling said awestruck, touched by the gesture. April nodded, her cheeks turning pink at the way Sterling was looking at her. “Thank you April, this is really nice.”

“Well, you need to eat otherwise the pale color of your face suggests you may pass out.” April stated, her face expression turning serious “Seriously, Sterling. You need to look after yourself better.”

Sterling took a bite of the club sandwich and moaned. April got distracted suddenly, the sound sending quivers between her legs. Good God, now was not the time. She shook her head. “You want some?” Sterling offered innocently.

“Yes” she inhaled a sharp breath and shook her head “I mean no. Just eat so we can talk about...stuff.”

“What kind of stuff are we talking about?” Sterling wiggled her eyebrows making April roll her eyes.

“The stuff that involves you getting kidnapped. Seriously, what was that?” April’s asked in a concerning tone. Reaching for Sterling’s had on the counter who had frozen at her words. “I hope you know that you can talk to me about anything.” April assured.

“I will eventually. How about we relax a bit first.” Sterling said rubbing her neck. “I think I want to lie down.”

The half eaten sandwich didn’t go unnoticed by April as Sterling pulled her towards the queen sized bed near the windowpane. She made a note of making Sterling finish it eventually.

The apartment was small but clean. They laid in a comfortable silence for a while. Just breathing each other in. April found a strange solace in laying close to Sterling. Her head tucked in the nook of her arm and she stared at the ceiling as Sterling played with her hair. And in that moment, April imagined a perfect world where this would be her normal. Just the two of them sharing a space, even if it was a small one. Calling it home.

“Tell me what you’re thinking.” Sterling broke the silence.

April turned herself towards the blonde “About why I still haven’t gotten that story out of you.” She lied. In reality, April had gotten distracted by the soft jazz and blues music playing on the vinyl and the presence of a very attractive girl on the same bed as her.

Sterling chuckled, raising her hands to caress April’s face “And here I was in the hope you were thinking of something…” she shifted a little to have the shorter girl partially on top of her so they were both face to face “Something like this.” She proclaimed, her blue eyes turning dark.

The close proximity of their bodies made it hard to come up with a suitable answer. If April could combust in that moment, she would. She just hoped it didn’t show on her face. “I’d still like to know what happened first.” She urged.

“You’re very stubborn, April Stevens” Sterling breathed, her blue eyes boring into April’s. A mix of desire and frustration intoned.

“That’s not a surprise, honey.” April whispered in her ear. Not being able to help herself, she left a chaste kiss on the blondes jaw, who inhaled sharply “What is surprising though, is that you have a habit of deflecting topics that make you feel emotionally vulnerable.”

“I do not.” Sterling murmured as she stared at her lips. April caught on to where this was going.

“You do.” April breathed out quietly. They were so close. It was almost physically painful to avert away from when the blonde made a move to catch her lips.

“That’s the second time this week.” Sterling pouted “I’m starting to think you don’t wan’t me that way. Is that it?” April could see the girl suddenly felt conscious of herself and that made it all the more hard.

“You’re literally the most beautiful girl in school. And I’ve desired no one more.” April stated as a matter of fact. Sterling grabbed her by the waist, a little firmer in all the right ways. A ripple of electricity through her body made her distracted and her words came out as a moan “You’re not making it easy for me to talk to you Sterling Wesley.” She proclaimed breathlessly.

It was Sterlings time to turn serious “I want to talk about this April, just as much as you. It’s just that having you so close to me. Alone and to myself. On a bed...” Sterling shyly whispered the last words, April found it adorable and exciting. She blushed “Its making me not wanna ruin my mood by talking about depressing family drama. It’s been a while since I’ve been this happy. And the only reason behind it is you...” Sterling tucked a strand of hair behind April’s ear as the short girls eyes bore in to her, just inches above “You’re really making me happy right now by being there for me.” Sterling admitted.

“And I want nothing more than to be with you, believe me.” April proclaimed, her breath hitting Sterling’s cheek because of their close proximity.

April gave into her own and Sterling’s wish. Both girls moaned the moment their lips connected. April shifted one of her legs to the other side, straddling the blonde who had her hand tangled in her hair already.

They were in this position again. The position where April felt vulnerable yet so free in the most intoxicating way. Sterlings lips were just so damn soft. So she dove in deeper. This time adding her tongue which initially startled the blonde who expected herself to be the more excited one. After all, she was the one with the less self control out of the two.

“Didn’t you want to talk about my kidnapping and family issues first?” Sterling breathed out. April had been leaving open mouth kisses from her jaw all the way down to her neck.  
Thank God Sterling was not wearing a collared shirt.

April stopped at the very end of her neck. Breathing in the distinct smell of cherry blossoms coming from her hair. It made Sterling shiver “We can do that right now if you’d like. Or we could do it after?” April suggested. Her voice was huskier than it had ever been.

“Afterwards seems better, yeah.” Sterling agreed eagerly. Raising herself up to catch April’s lips this time in a deeper kiss. It was much slower than all the times they had kissed before. Sterling’s tongue swiftly entered her mouth, catching April off guard. Her cardigan was bunched up in the blondes’s hand. She took it as a sign to take it off. Sterlings hand’s slid firmly over her lower back and then to her sides. April’s pulse jumped in her throat as she tipped her head back and arched her spine. Instinctively, Sterling’s fingers ran over the expanse of skin just above the waistband of her pants making her gasp in the blondes mouth.

From here on out, everything was novel territory.

If April was being honest, this was her first time going this far. And while she felt exhilarated with the fact that this was happening. Happening with Sterling who she desired like no other. She was still nervous.

Sterling sensing this, felt the need to stop and check if April was fine with where this was going “Hey this is okay, right? We won’t do anything you’re not ready for.” She said earnestly. April could only manage to shake her head initially, she didn’t trust her tongue to speak in this situation.

“No this is okay. I want this.” April murmured. Any aspect of her generally cold and hard demeanor had left the room. This was as transparent as anyone had ever gotten to see her and Sterling understood the value of it.

“Okay, then let me.” Sterling grasped April’s waist more firmly before lying down herself. She gently rolled over so their positions were swapped. “I want to take care of you, April.” She cooed in her ear. She placed a kiss right below it, trailing from April’s jaw line to all the way down to the hollow in her color bone. Sterling pulled at her V-neck shirt to gain access to as much of April’s smooth creamy skin as she could. Seeing it coming in her way, April decided to take a leap of faith and leaned up to take off her shirt.

Once off, it had Sterling awestruck. She looked at April with desire, love and adoration. “You’re so damn beautiful.” She cooed in her ear. It made April feel a warmth in her heart that she had never felt before. The shorter girl worried that this overwhelming sensation might cause her to break down or cry. So she kissed Sterling hard to distract herself, biting on her bottom lip and earning a moan.

Sterling steadily moved her hands from April’s face to her taut stomach. Her fingers worked their way upwards painstakingly slow. That drove April all the more crazy, so she grabbed the blondes hand and hesitantly moved it up herself. Hoping Sterling would get the hint on where April wanted her to be. Sterling traced the underside of her bra before cupping one of April’s breast. The soft pressure made the shorter girl moan against her neck. The throaty sound made Sterling feel more confident in her movements.

Both of them writhed against each other. The room was filled with sounds of heavy breaths and the soft music playing in the background. April did not stop her attacks on the blonde’s neck nipping and sucking on any part of Sterling’s body she could latch on to. She made Sterling lift up off her a little bit and unbuttoned the shirt hastily, removing it off the blondes body.

“Woah” Sterling looked even better than what April had seen in her dreams.

There was a short giggle from the blonde from April’s reaction but it died down when the other girl enclosed her breast in her palm. Her mouth was covered with April’s lips and her hungry tongue dived in just the way she preferred.

“Fuck.” Sterling whined breaking the kiss. It was getting harder to hold on to the same position so she switched her right leg between April’s legs, right near the shorter girl’s center.

April felt something she had never experienced before, it felt as though all of her nerves were ablaze all at once. She whined loud.

Sterling taking this as good sign, increased the pressure of her knee. April dragged her nails from her shoulder blades all the way down to her ass. Palming it and pushing her as close as she could. Her thigh rubbed deliciously against Sterling’s groin. They had found a pace that gave them a satisfaction that neither of them were willing to let go of yet.

Sterling had never felt this stimulated in her life and they hadn’t even gone the whole way yet. With Luke, she had sex and it wasn’t nearly as intense as it was right now with April. Sterling could tell that April was reaching a high too with every push against her center. The shorter girl was holding her captive with her kisses, her body jolted upwards with pleasure every time Sterling’s knee caused more friction. April’s constant roaming hands from her ass to her back to her chest burnt the last remains of Sterling’s self control. She dived into her chest, pushing her bra away to capture April’s breast between her lips and and sucking on it. April almost screamed at the sensation, instinctively grabbing her hair.

“Oh my God. Sterling, I’m-“ April gasped when her knee hit a particularly sensitive spot. That mixed with the feeling of Sterling’s tongue on her taut nipple caused a wave of pleasure, that shot from her center and transpired through her body with such an intensity that she bit down on Sterling’s shoulder to muffle it. The tinge of pain mixed with her own incomprehensible ardor from grinding on April’s thigh was enough to bring Sterling to the edge too.

Both girls rode out their orgasms, clinging to each other. April had wrapped her arms around Sterling’s back like a protective blanket when the girl had lost the energy to hold herself up. She peppered kisses on her forehead all the way down to her lips and gave the biggest smile she could muster in her tired state.

Sterling slowly fluttered her eyes open. Any traces of lust filled darkness in her eyes replaced with bright and warm hues blue; adoration for April.

“This was possibly the most amazing thing I’ve experienced in my life.” Sterling confessed once her breathing turned normal, her chin resting on top of April’s chest as she looked up “Thank you for this and everything.”

April took her time to reply. Trying to come up with a coherent answer after experiencing something so intimate with the girl of her dreams. The girl she had standardized as an ideal for every future plan she had away from the scrutiny of this society and her family.

That girl was in her arms right now, eagerly waiting for a reply from her.

“I don’t have the right words to describe how I feel about you or about this, Sterling.” She finally said, her hands drawing patterns on Sterling’s naked back. Drawing out the three words she knew were too soon to confess right now. She knew Sterling wasn’t paying attention to whatever patterns she was making so it was safe. “I haven’t felt something like this before and sharing It with you just made it…perfect.”

April was enveloped into a tight bear hug by the goofy blonde. Almost toppling them both off the bed and onto the floor. In that moment, whatever else was happening in their lives did not matter.

It took Sterling three attempts to complete the story of what had happened after she left the lock in. The first time talking about it, she had broken down into tears and April had to hold her till she stopped. The second time, and more than half way through the story, right where Sterling was describing how she had been tied down and left in a smelly room in the trailer. Ready to be moved to God knows where. April had kissed her out of relief that she was alive and well. It hard turned into another small make out session.

The third time around, Sterling was finally done telling April how she was not legitimately her parent’s child and how Blair was not her actual sister. April was shocked, to say the least. But did not let it show. She made Sterling understand how despite the fact that their parents kept such a huge secret their entire lives. None of the parties involved had bad intentions. And most importantly, there was no way in hell this should or could change the dynamic she and Blair shared.

Unfortunately, there was not much time left for them after that. But April was content, her heart was full with love and benevolence after the longest time. She had to head out soon though, she had gotten a text from her father asking where she was. So it was time to finally get dressed, much to Sterling’s displeasure.

April got up and picked up the shirt they had thrown away in the spur of the moment. “That shirt looked much better when it was off.” Sterling remarked, she made a puppy dog face with her big doe eyes. It was endearing yet still earned a slap on her arm from April. “Ouch. You’re mean.” She bleated from the bed as she watched the shorter girl rummage through her handbag for a rubber band and make her signature tight high ponytail. Once done, she turned around to find Sterling still pouting with her arms crossed.

April made her way to the girl sitting on the edge of the bed and dropped down to her lap. “And you are one of the strongest people that I have ever come across.” April tucked a single strand of hair behind her ear. Sterling was still in her bra and her jeans, with sex hair. It was really sexy and April was just as bummed if not more that she had to leave. “Please take care of yourself. Because whether you believe it or not right now. Your parents need you, Blair needs you and most importantly, I need you.” April professed, the last few words barely mumble in Sterling’s hair. The blonde nodded, grabbing the hand in her lap and intertwining their fingers.

“Do you really mean that? That you need me?” After April had broken up with her that day. A part of Sterling had come to a conclusion that maybe her feelings for April had been much more intense than April’s for her. Even if the rationale part of her knew that wasn’t the case. It was the appearance of her father that forced April to give up. “The last time, when you broke up with me. It really hurt.” April frowned at the break in Sterling’s voice. “I know you had your reasons, like your father being back. But I just want make sure right now…that you are sure about us.”

April could see the nervousness behind Sterling’s eyes as she waited for her to say something “I am sure about you Sterling, so much. But at the same time, with my father being in the picture, even if he’s like the biggest hypocrite in the world about what’s right and what’s wrong…I can’t risk being like this publicly.” She motioned between the two of them “And I can’t ask you to hide yourself for me either. It’s unfair on you too.” The shorter girl instinctively grabbed her face and ran her thumb over the sides of her cheeks, looking in her eyes solemnly “So I’ll understand if being together in hiding is something you don’t want to do. You deserve the world, Sterling Wesley.”

Sterling could just make out the shine in April’s eyes as she drawled out the last words. She tilted her head up to give the other girl a kiss. “I’m not planning on leaving you if you promise me that next time instead of just running away from your feelings and me. You’re actually going to communicate what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours.” Sterling said assuringly and placed a gentle kiss on her hand. April closed her eyes and hummed in agreement.

“I promise. Pinky swear.”

Sterling chuckled at that, it had been years since they did this “Pinky swear.”

—————————————————————————————————————————————

After April had left. Sterling had sprawled out on the bed like a star fish. Not even bothering to put on her shirt. She was ecstatic with the turn of events between her and April and everything that had just happened barely hours from now. But she had also been tired, dozing off for God knows how long until Blair had rattled the door to Bowser’s apartment by her constant bagging.

When she did open the door, Blair took one look at her appearance and Sterling knew she would not be holding back.

“Either you have been robbed and they only stole your shirt or you just had sex.” Blair ribbed, jabbing Sterling in the side and wiggling her eyebrows to annoy her sister.

“Neither Blair.” Sterling said, looking for her shirt.

“Well, the huge ass hickeys on your neck and shoulders suggest otherwise.” Blair goaded in a sing-song voice. Sterling stopped to look in the mirror and gasped. There were multiple ones, some very light but some, like the one on her shoulder was almost purple. “Seems like your psycho girlfriend is as crazy in bed as she is in real life.”

Sterling gave her sister a glare “Hey, don’t call her crazy. There’s more to her than what meets the eye.” Blair raised her hands in defence “Also, we didn’t have sex…like, we didn’t go all the way.” Sterling rambled, her cheeks turning red as the entire thing came rushing back to her brain. “It was so damn good though, Blair. I actually, you know…came with someone for the first time and we hadn’t even taken our pants off.”

“So ya’ll didn’t even have to go all the way, no penetration. And you still came?” Blair asked, perplexed “I always believed it was the stuck up control freak ones who were the most horny. You two proved my point.” She smiled broadly, very satisfied with her train of thought.

“Shut up Blair.” Now that Sterling had finally found her now crumpled shirt, they were ready to leave “Let’s head to Yolanda’s before Mom and Dad start blowing up our phones to come home.” Ever since Sterling had been kidnapped, she had a feeling they were going to be extra obsessive about their whereabouts.

As they shuffled outside Bowser’s apartment, Blair snorted “Thank God, I have a jacket in the car.”

“Why? It’s not that cold.”

“Well, those hickeys that your lady friend gave you aren’t going to cover up themselves. Your neck and shoulders look like a crime scene.”

——————————————————————————————————————————————

“Come on in girls.” Yolanda looked tired and stressed when she opened the door. A little upset too. The twins wondered if it had something to do with whatever went down between her and Bowser.

“You might want to sit down for this.”

The girls did what they were told, both looking at each other skeptically before they turned towards Yolanda who sat on the loveseat on the other side in the small sitting area.

“Is everything alright, Yolanda? Is it about Bowser? Is he okay? I knew it was shady that he didn’t reply to my poop emojis earlier in the day.” Blair chattered away.

Yolanda shook her head and ran a hand through her curls “No it’s not about Bowser, he’s okay. Although he’s coming back tomorrow instead of the weekend now. Something might be going on and I need you two to listen to me carefully.”

“What is it?” Sterling frowned, the serious tension filling the room made her scratch her nape nervously.

“Okay so first off, I got an alert from one of my sources down at the Suwanee police station that John Stevens is officially off the hook.”

“Yes we already know that…” Blair pointed out. “I know, Bowser told me. But that’s not it, you see. There’s another thing my source told me. A 16 year old kid by the name Victor Harrington.” She threw the file in her hands on the coffee table near the girls. “He is 17 years old; was charged with drug dealing and armed robbery around a year ago. But apparently got out within a day or two due to lack of evidence. It is believed that him getting out so quick was because of his uncle, known as ‘the giraffe’ or often referred as the ‘big boss’. His name was not disclosed in the conversation, unfortunately. But he is considered to be the leader of the LGF aka The Lagran Familia. The largest drug syndicate in Georgia.” Yolanda fretted as she looked between the two girls.

“I don’t understand what you’re trying to tell us? Is this kid a skip, is that it?” Sterling pondered and leaned in to see the file that Blair was holding. There was a picture of an angry looking kid with a buzz cut and a busted eye. He looked like trouble for sure; this must be Victor, she guessed.

“He’s also kind of hot, don’t you think?” Asked Blair, Sterling hummed in agreement. Yolanda sighed, exasperated.

“No he is not a skip, you two. Please be serious right now, because we actually might have trouble in our hands.” She chastised, causing the girls to sit a little straighter. “Victor Harrington is enrolling into your school from coming Monday.”

“Okay, so if he’s not a skip then what are we supposed to do with this information?” Blair questioned, squinting at the report like it should mean something but doesn’t.

“I’m not sure we are following, Yolanda.” Sterling added “What does this have to do with us?”

“Okay so this is exactly the part I wanted to go through with you girls.” Yolanda said, coming to rest at the arm of the couch on Blair’s side. “I do not want you to worry, this can be a mere coincedence. But I think you should know that John Stevens aka the guy you two beat up and bought to Bowser; is rumored to be connected with the LGF.”

 _‘Is Yolanda really saying what we think she’s saying?_ ' The two girls communicated wide-eyed through their connection.

_'Are we fucked, Sterl? Please tell me we’re not.'_


End file.
